Kakashi vs Krit
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Una pequeña aventura de Kakashi y Naruto


**Kakashi VS Krit**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece (no sé porque es necesario escribir esto ¬¬)**

**A**ntes que nada: Esta historia no la escribí yo, la escribió mi madre o_O así que yo no me hago responsable por futuros traumas psicológicos…

Una vez dicho y advertido esto…

A LEER:::

Una aventura de Naruto y Sensei. Los tendrán boquiabiertos, tendrán que estar listos para morirse...

-Date prisa Naruto, o nunca llegaremos, si nos agarra la noche aquí tendremos que lidiar con moquitos y no traje mi repelente de insectos, además hay murciélagos, arañas y ve a saber cuántas alimañas más, deprisa deprisa Naruto- gritó Kakashi apresurando el paso

-ay no se azote sensei – dice Naruto contemplando el paisaje; totalmente ajeno a las prisas de su sensei

-Todavía tenemos varias horas del día, tenga por seguro que llegaremos a la aldea de la roca a tiempo para la merienda, hablando de comida tengo hambre, a mí se me antojan unos deliciosos tamales de rajas con queso, ¿a usted no? Kakashi sensei- dijo despreocupadamente el rubio

-Dije que te apures no que me hables de tamales, de quesadillas, de enchiladas. Ay ya me dio hambre a mí también, entonces date prisa llegaremos a la hora de la merienda- respondió Kakashi

-Así avanzan rápidamente entre los árboles y maleza del bosque que cada vez se tornaba más siniestra. Y a cada instante y a cada paso daba la impresión de la escenografía lúgubre de un episodio de scooby doo; ya salía la luna llena cuando al fin llegaron a la casa del anciano de la aldea quien les ofrece su hospitalidad…

-buaa ¡¿Qué es esto?Pan y estas cosas son fruta y verdura yo esperaba mínimo unas enchiladas o unos sopes. Tendré que comer esto tengo tanta hambre, además tengo que tener fuerzas para cumplir esta misión aunque tenga que pelear si fuera necesario con Itachi, Orochimaru o quién sea- dijo el ojiazul.

-Ya basta Naruto ni un quejido o chillido, ya ni Sakura se queja como niña como tú. Presta atención a lo que nos contara l anciano, de esa forma sabremos contra quien nos enfrentamos, conociendo al enemigo sabremos como derrotarlo (dice Kakashi con un tono frío pero intrigante) puede hablar anciano-

A lo que el anciano dice:

-Kakashi, niño idiota tragón…-

-¡Oiga!- replica Naruto

-Bueno niño tarado- dice el anciano

-Cállate Naruto- dice Kakashi

A lo que Naruto se calla haciendo una cara de baboso.

Entonces el anciano continúa hablando:

Te hice venir Kakashi porqué tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos hemos encontrado a muchos de nuestros hombres muertos…- dice el anciano con una lagrima en su mejilla y lleno de terror – ahorcados con sus propias ropas íntimas creemos en la aldea que se trata de Krit…-

-¿Krit? (interrumpe Naruto con cara de curiosidad) Dígame anciano donde encuentro a ese monstruo para darle su merecido; claro que me encargare de…-

Kakashi agarró a Naruto aplicando una llave Nelson tapándole la boca

-Dije que basta, puede continuar anciano ya no tendrá interrupciones- dijo Kakashi dejando a Naruto amarrado de pies y manos con la boca tapada con una enorme sabana.

-Este enemigo es peligroso, muy peligroso como a ninguno te has enfrentado Kakashi; sé que para vencer a tus enemigos los miras e la cara pero a este ni lo puedes mirar a los ojos; porque todo aquel que la mira a los ojos, se le hace calzón chino y si la miran por más de dos segundos se ahorca con sus propios calzones… así que… ¿Cómo vencerás a este enemigo? Y lo peor es que presiento que pronto estará aquí- dijo el anciano preocupado

-Tiene razón- dice Kakashi – La razón por la que quise llegar pronto a la aldea fue porque sentí que alguien nos seguía muy de cerca por eso presione a Naruto para que no volteara hacia atrás, usted ve lo impertinente que es; vaya (dice Kakashi suspirando fríamente ya oíste chamaco tarado, baboso por eso tienes que ser obediente (le dice a Naruto dándole un coscorrón) bueno iremos a dormir, mañana tal vez sea el último día de nuestras vidas- dice Kakashi desatando manos pies y boca a Naruto

-ah y ni siquiera vamos a desayunar tamales con atole champurrado y va a ser la última vez que vamos a comer- dice Naruto lloriqueando y renegando.

Y a entrada la noche todos dormían…

Naruto tuvo que compartir su cama son su Sensei ya que no había más camas disponibles; de pronto una figura hermosa pero siniestra aparece en el cuarto de Naruto.

-¡¿Ahh que es eso? - Dice un asustado rubio en la oscuridad de la noche – no puedo ver nada-

-No enciendas la luz (dice Kakashi) está bien quien seas peleemos afuera continua Kakashi

-Está bien si estás preparado para morir dice una voz grave y hermosa como si fueran las notas de una melodía.

*Afuera... muchos hombres y animales yacían ahorcados con sus propios calzones.

Un servidor de la extraña invitada enciende de pronto una luz, Kakashi lucia en su gallarda pose de pelea sosteniéndola mirada de Krit con su ojo rojo mirándola fijamente.

-Tu querido tonto ¿crees que realmente vas a derrotarme?- grita Krit en tono burlón.

Naruto y el anciano gritan a la vez…:

-No la mire los ojos

-Es tarde, Kakashi sostiene la mirada del monstruo (dijo el anciano) pobre ninja n sabe lo que le espera; yo le advertí el peligro he cumplido con mi deber-

Ay grita el monstruo de la mirada encantada y corree y se precipita a un barranco profundo del que no hay salida y se arroja para no salir jamás; sus aliados corren tras ella pero no se le pudo volver a ver…

-Se ha ido el peligro- gritan el anciano y Naruto, y la gente de la aldea sale de sus casas llevando a Kakashi sobre sus hombros y felices festejan el triunfo.

-Hola Kakashi sensei (dice Naruto) ¿Cómo le hizo para vencer a ese monstruo? Dígame usted que la vio… ¿era bonita? ¿Cómo la venció?- pregunto Naruto con su típica impertinencia

-Porque no se podía ver a los ojos y usted sin embargo utilizo el sharingan y dígame como le hizo para que no se le hiciera calzón chino, o se ahorcara con sus propios calzones

-Naruto tengo mis propios trucos- dice Kakashi

*Más tarde Naruto meditaba…

-No debía verla a los ojos porque se le hace calzón chino o se ahorcan con su propio calzón, pero se necesita tener calzones para…oiga sensei si usted no se ahorco con sus calzones… ah sensei usted no traía calzones por eso pudo vencer a Krit, es cierto sensei usted no traía calzones- insiste Naruto con su clásico entusiasmo – vaya eso es austo y muy planeai, inteligente, admirable y y y… no traía calzones que Asco y así se durmió conmigo n mi cama que asco que asco , ¿Cómo se lo comento a sasuke y a sakura ahora a que los vea que cochino es usted sensei andaba a raíz…

-¡Cállate Naruto ya basta! (gritó Kakashi enojado) o yo mismo te hare calzón chino-

-pues para eso tendrá que alcanzarme sensei (dice Naruto) enseñando el resorte de su tanga y echando correr a todo lo que da-

*****************************************************************************************************************************************FIN

N/A: Bien… si han llegado hasta aquí, les diré algo… Hora de ir a un psicólogo w

Pues… sin comentarios… ¿review? (para mi madre) DX


End file.
